1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingernail polish stencil and support and more particularly to a new and improved type of device adapted to provide a human fingernail and constitute a stencil for the lacquering of the fingernail or providing polish on the fingernails without any contact to finger of the fingernail being treated.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the prior art for fingernail polish devices. The following U.S. Patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to fingernail polishing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,758 discloses a stencil for polishing fingernails, comprising a flat tubular member having the front portion of its bottom wall cut away, a stencil element extending through said tubular member and adapted to be shifted forward and rearward and having a rearward projecting rear and forming a handle, a fulcrum on the central part of the bottom wall of said tubular member and projecting downwards for engaging one's finger, and a resilient band mounted on the front of said tubular member for engaging about one's finger for holding the front end of said stencil element on the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,062 discloses improvements in toilet accessories and has particular reference to a device in the form of a shield for the fingers of the hand capable of encircling any of the selected fingers and serving to confine a tinted or polished solution entirely to the surface of the fingernail, thus preventing the solution from contacting or soiling the flesh of the finger during the act of ornamenting the fingernail to enhance its appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,384 discloses a substantially cylindrical casing which is formed with a longitudinal split, which casing is cut away to form a stencil conforming to the shape of the human finger nail across the top, the casing being mounted on a resilient handle portion comprising a bight, on the two legs of which are mounted the respective halves of the split cylindrical casing. Between the bight portion and the casing, the legs of the handle are crossed so that pressing inward on the bight causes the split halves of the casing to separate laterally. Extending on a lateral axis between the legs of the bight is a coil spring pushing outward against the legs, tending to keep the halves of the casing together. The nail support is a substantially U-shaped member having at its ends substantially rectangular shoes which are slidably mounted in channels on the outside of the casing and extending longitudinally thereof.
The foregoing patents as well and the following U.S. patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such fingernail polishing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,152 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,759 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,375
While these prior art patents provide improvements in the area intended, there still exists a great need for a new and improved device for polishing fingernails and which is relatively simple in construction, applying to the finger and about the fingernail, and protects the finger when polishing the fingernail.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device to provide for polishing fingernails.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fingernail form device which is reusable and which overcomes all of such disadvantages and which provides the unusual combinations and subcombinations of advantages in construction, fabrication, made of operation and adaptability and comfort in operation.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fingernail form device which may easily and quickly be applied to a finger about the nail to be treated by using only one hand of the operator and which may be easily removed and transferred from one fingernail to another.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a fingernail polishing device which may easily and quickly be applied to a finger to be treated by using only one hand of the user and which may be easily removed and transferred from one fingernail to another.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is the production of a fingernail polishing device that is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, durable, positive in operation, and greatly efficient in use.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and claims.